9x018 - Box of Wine
Plot A year before this was posted, on January 19, 2010 to be exact, Jory hosted his own Mythbusters-style special to prove that the box of wine microwaved in a viral video was fake by pointing out that there wasn't enough pressure to do that, it should have glowed blue like the Capri Sun they microwaved, they probably snuck an M-80 in there, and the entire post-explosion scene was fabricated, proving it by showing what happens when a microwave actually explodes (referencing the times they microwaved dynamite and an airbag). The results were way different. So, one year later, on December 30, 2010, they finally show the world what happens when you microwave a box of wine. It was in there for over 20 minutes, and Penelope looked to be every bit as strong of a microwave as Andrea, so the results should have been the same. In the viral video, it took four minutes to detonate the box of wine, but after 20 minutes, the wine did absolutely nothing. They let the time run down all the way and the wine was just a bit warm. There was no visible damage to the wine nor to Penelope, so this further proved that the viral video was fake. Trivia * Just before the episode was about to put in Penelope, she randomly beeped! It's unknown what happened to her. Also: at that moment her light was on while it's not supposed to be when her door is closed! Most likely, since nobody pays much attention to Penelope, she copied Margaret II's move of beeping out of the blue, as a way to get attention. * Jon said in both the episode and in the donations video that the box of wine was white Zinfandel. According to a viewer on YouTube, Zinfandel is neither red nor white wine, but a type of blush, indiscriminate wine. The wine found in the bag at the end of the episode definitely was of a blush variety. * There was a bonus video for this episode, where Jory took turns throwing the wine-filled bag, trying to burst it. He said that he wanted to give the viewers some excitement, since the box of wine did virtually nothing while microwaving. He finally made the bag burst on the third try. Quotes *Jon: And to check that video out, where can they go, Jory? Riley: The first link below! Jon: That's right, Riley, but I wasn't asking you! *Jory: I wish this microwave had a wine setting! Jon: Why WOULD it?! *Jory: I mean, I could probably squeeze this bag and break it in my hands, which means it would not have enough pressure to actually blow. So, how would you expect it to blow through a concrete wall?! *Riley: It looks like a breast implant... My type of woman right there! *Riley: Happy New Year! Jon: 2011! Riley: We only have one more year left, people, so you'd better live it up! --- from bonus video: Jory: (after bag bursts) Jon's lawn smells so... Riley: Cheap? Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxUzSCYM7nM&feature=BF&list=SL&index=19﻿ Category:Episodes